


rise and shine

by forsekais



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsekais/pseuds/forsekais
Summary: "Good night," Sehun says."Dude," Jongin spits out the excess toothpaste foam in his mouth. "It's six in the morning."
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 43
Kudos: 951
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything this short before, but there's a first time for everything. 
> 
> Thank you Mod N for the challenge. It feels good, being able to complete a work in just one go ♡
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/forsekais)

When Jongdae introduces Jongin to Sehun, he swears on his EXO album collection that Jongin hits the jackpot with this roommate deal.

"He's smart, quiet, never brings people home," Jongdae exclaims. "All his belongings can fit into one suitcase. Oh, and he _loves_ dogs."

Jongin's eyes sparkle at that. "He does?"

Jongdae shows Jongin a picture of an orange-haired guy nestling his head against a fluffy brown poodle. A minute later, Jongin enters _Oh Sehun_ into the Your Roommate's Name tab in his housing application form, and clicks Submit without a second thought.

Sehun is a nice roommate. He's gracious about everything and doesn't judge Jongin's fried chicken addiction like Jongin's previous roommate. They've successfully established a shared cleaning routine, they get along well, even play PUBG together. More amazingly, Sehun is a skilled dancer who often gives Jongin feedback on his choreography assignments, always in crucial details, which Jongin is immensely thankful for.

There's one problem, though: Their sleep schedules are completely opposite.

After one week of living together, Jongin returns from his morning run to find Sehun eating cereal on their couch. He flops down beside Sehun. "Breakfast?"

Sehun frowns. "What breakfast? This is my late night snack."

Jongin blinks. "It's 6 AM."

"Oh," Sehun says. "Guess I'll call it a night." He throws his paper bowl into the trash can and grins at Jongin warily. "Good night."

Jongin is a morning lark. He goes to bed before midnight, wakes up early to exercise, then takes a nice, hot refreshing shower before heading to his 8 AM classes. He enjoys listening to podcasts while sipping a cup of tea in the fresh, energized morning air.

Sehun, on the other hand, may as well be a vampire. He sleeps later into the day, has no classes before 1 PM, and reaches his peak after the sun goes down. He stays up late to play on his laptop, and usually ends up waking Jongin up in the middle of the night.

"Seriously, dude?" Jongin grumpily opens his eyes to the sound of Sehun laughing. Sehun takes off his earphone, and Jongin swears he hears something akin to cat meowing. "Sorry," Sehun whispers apologetically. "It's a really funny TikTok about—"

"I don't care," Jongin grunts. His facial muscles are tricking him into smiling at Sehun's bubbly, pleasant laughter, which he'd gladly do if it weren't 2 AM. "Do you even sleep?"

Sehun tilts his head, confused. "It's still early. I just finished dinner an hour ago."

"Right." The light from Sehun's laptop illuminates his straight-edged nose. Sehun's lucky that his face is art and appreciating art is what Jongin does as an Arts major. "I'm going back to sleep."

Jongin pulls the blanket over his head and tries not to think about the way Sehun's cheeks round out into a smile that reaches the crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

They don't mean to prevent each other from having a good sleep. It just happens.

Usually, Sehun wakes Jongin up with his loud TikToks or rom-com movies, then Jongin disrupts Sehun's beauty slumber by opening the curtains and letting the dazzling sunlight stream into their room. It's impossible to change their habits, so they try to convert the other.

Sehun sets all Jongin's alarms to PM time, so Jongin whips up a mayonnaise filled donut for him. Jongin plays rock music on his speaker at dawn. Sehun places maximum strength Orajel inside Jongin's toothpaste. They keep going back and forth. As expected, their mismatched sleep schedules remain the same, but Jongin has so much fun. It seems like Sehun also enjoys this, judging by his amused expression when he finds out Jongin signs him up for a spiritual group that worships the Church of Mormon saints.

"You have very beautiful skin," Jongin says one night when Sehun gets out of the shower. "You smell great. Like baby powder." When Sehun doesn't respond, he coughs awkwardly. "Bro."

"Thanks," Sehun mutters. "You have very muscular arms." He knits his brows in concentration. "Definitely good for....art."

Jongin clears his throat. "You too."

It's possibly the dumbest combination of words Jongin has ever said in twenty years of his existence, but for unknown reasons, Sehun smiles.

"Cool," he says. "Wanna binge watch Brooklyn 99 with me?"

Jongin falls asleep some time after the seventh episode, but it's not too bad when the sight that greets him in the morning is a sleeping Sehun curled up to his side, soft, peaceful, utterly adorable, and—

"Fuck my life," Jongin groans.

After two weeks of taking every possible chance to glance at Sehun and catching Sehun glance back most of the time, Jongin is awakened not by Sehun rapping to Eminem, but by Sehun's breath impossibly close to his ear.

"Can I sleep here?" Sehun murmurs when Jongin reluctantly opens his eyes.

Jongin squints at his clock. "It's 1 AM. That's, like, your dinner time."

When Sehun shifts closer, Jongin shivers. "I watched a horror movie earlier," Sehun says. "Don't want to be alone."

"Then stay," Jongin blurts out. Sehun's hand moves up Jongin's arm. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get up so fucking early."

Jongin laughs despite the warm blood flaming in his cheeks. Sehun is _too_ close. "You just need some motivation."

Sehun's voice is quiet, almost unsure. "Like what?"

"Uhm," Jongin says, half-joking. "Like a kiss."

"Well," Sehun stares up at him. "Why don't you do it now?"

In the darkness, Jongin presses his lips against Sehun's. It's warm and sweet, just like how Jongin'd imagined. Sehun has the brightest grin on his face when he pulls away.

"We should try again later," he suggests. "I can rise with the sun just for this."

"Great," Jongin agrees. "Though I don't mind pulling an all-nighter to kiss you."

"Romantic," Sehun snorts, and as Jongin draws him into his arms for another kiss, he realizes two things.

First, he really hits the jackpot with this roommate deal.

Second, sleep is for the weak.


End file.
